Kurayami wo Tsukuwareta
by SaphSoul
Summary: JackXCarly. Spoilers for ep 59, but the idea is mine. Set in a future where the Dark Signers have been defeated.


JackXCarly! WARNING: takes place in the future, after the battle with the Dark Signers. Beginning may give spoilers for episode 59. You've been warned! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I really want to write the futures of the other characters after the battle too. Review and let me know what you think! By the way, the title "Kurayami wo Tsukuwareta" means "You saved me from the Darkness". Whether I add another chapter or not depends on how many reviews I get and how many story alerts. If the alerts are more than the reviews, I'll drop this fic. That was what happened to many of my other fics. _Futatsu no Oji_ and _Oboiteiru? Oretachi no Taisestsu na Iwaku_. So review if you want me to continue this fic!

-Saph

* * *

"_I love you...Jack..."_

"_Carly! Carly!" Jack Atlas screams as he holds his dying love. Carly had lost the duel. She was now fading into dust, ash, and who-knows-what. It was ironic. After all the fame and power he had affiliated with his name he couldn't use it to save one person's life. Why did it have to be her life? If it were some other maggot he wouldn't have cared. But the truth was that it was his love dying in his arms._

_As the last of the dust faded, taking Carly with it, Jack Atlas let his arms fall. There, in the shadow of the setting sun, Jack Atlas let his tears fall. Jack was a proud man, he had never let anyone see him cry. Not in the orphanage, not when he was in Team Satisfaction, and certainly not when he became King. Jack never cried. It was a known fact that men never cried. Jack found the one exception. A man, no matter how much of one, cries when the person he loves disappears._

_Carly was his. His reason for living, his reason for fighting, his reason for saving the earth. The earth was where she lived, where she was happy, and where she fell in love with him. He didn't need any more reason than that to risk his life to defeat the Dark Signers._

_Why did she have to be his opponent? It was a known fact that Jack Atlas crushed all his opponents. But he didn't with her. He was prepared to die with her, to live out the rest of their love lives in...wherever they went after losing. But she stopped him. She had cursed him. She made him promise to defeat the Dark Signers and save the earth. That was her happiness. But what about his happiness?_

_He wanted to see Carly, alive and well, in his arms. He wanted to see her goofy smile one more time, to hear her call his name and run to him. More than anything he wanted to hold her, to inhale her scent. He wanted to love her. And so, with all those thoughts running through his head he cried.

* * *

_

Jack stirred in his sleep. He woke up wanting to cry. He turned in the bed and stared at the other lump in the bed. The covers were drawn up to her nose, but the black-grey hair gave her away. Jack sighed to himself and stroked her soft cheek. It was only a nightmare.

Inside her head Carly was having her own nightmare.

* * *

'_It's dark. Dark and cold. Save me...Jack...' Carly cries out into the darkness. But nobody hears her. Nobody will ever hear her again. She is dead. Dead after losing the duel to the Signer._

_No. He wasn't just a Signer. He was the infamous Jack Atlas. The former Duel King. He was the heartthrob of every girl out there and the hero to every little boy that duelled. He was her love. More than anything, she wanted him. She wanted him to hold her again, to hold her as she cried and told him she loved him. She wanted him to love her back._

_He wasn't here. He would never be here, she would make sure of that. Although it pained her heart to say it, she and Jack could never, would never be together again. She was dead, she would make sure he would not die. Not him, not her Jack. And so she floats in the darkness, waiting for the day when she will hopefully be reunited with her love, Jack Atlas.

* * *

_

Carly wakes, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She sobs quietly, not moving. She is in a bed, a soft, king-sized bed. Wait! She doesn't have a king-sized bed at home! And she was lying in darkness just a minute ago. She opens her eyes, knowing that she won't be able to see anything. But she feels it. A warm hand is caressing her cheek. Who could that be? She wonders, hoping that it's the one she wishes to see above all else.

Her wish is granted.

Although she cannot see anything, she can see color. A bright yellow shape is lying beside her.

"J-Jack...?" Carly whispers, begging for the one she called to answer.

Jack opens his eyes, hearing his name.

"Carly?" He asks. Carly lets out a sigh of relief. It is Jack. Her Jack has come to her!

"J-Jack...what happened?" Carly asks. Jack stops stroking her cheek.

"You lost the duel, or rather, lost on purpose. And the rest only you can tell me." Jack whispers. She shakes her head.

"No. I mean after that. You're not-you can't be!" Carly's voice rises as she comes to the conclusion that Jack has died in order to meet her. Jack chuckles, knowing what she is thinking.

"Relax, idiot. I'm not dead, and neither are you." Jack chuckles. Carly lets out a sigh before another question comes out of her mouth.

"But...how? What happened? Why are we here? I was-I-I-" She was cut off when he put a finger to her lips.

"Unless the next words out of those lips are 'I love you, Jack' I don't want to hear it." He states as he replaces his finger with his own lips. Carly's eyes widen.

Jack is kissing her. Jack. Atlas. Is. Kissing. Her. Her logical self is shoved away as she melts into the kiss. She can ask why later, right now she wants those lips to be hers more than anything.

* * *

After a heated make-out session Carly decides to stop it. She needed answers, and air.

"How did you save me?" Carly asks. She knows it was Jack that saved her, only he could. Jack grows silent and sits up, wrapping his slender arms around his knees.

"It wasn't just me. All of the Signers defeated the Dark Signers and the people were set free." Jack states. He seems to be avoiding the question.

"But how? I was a Dark Signer. I-Jack...I was supposed to be dead." She whispers. She hates to say it, fearing that putting it into words would make it come true.

"Key word: was. You were, but you're not." Jack states ,not looking at her. Carly thinks he is still leaving something unanswered.

"How did you save me?" She asks again, a little more edge in her tone. Jack stays silent, still not looking at her. "Jack." Carly says the name with as much edge as she can muster and reaches over to grab his other shoulder, trying to turn him to face her. The end result is her sitting in his lap, holding his face. He is crying.

"Y-You weren't meant to go to that place..." Jack sobs. He buries his face in his hands as he sobs. "W-When the doors to the underworld opened, I-I reached my hand out and..." Jack's voice cracks right there, stopping him. Carly understands now. It all comes flooding back.

* * *

_It's dark. Dark and cold. Nobody will hear her, nobody will see her. She is in darkness._

_What's that? Light?_

'_Carly...!...Carly...!'_

_Is that a voice?_

"_CARLY!"_

_J-Jack? Is that Jack?_

_From the light, coming for her, is a hand. She doesn't know who it is, or why it's saving her, but something about that white sleeve beckons to her. She reaches out her hand, reaching for the arm that will save her.

* * *

_

Jack had pulled her out of the darkness. She remembered it all now. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispers into his neck.

Jack & Carly. End.

* * *

So what do you think? I want to make more chapters, but that's all up to the reviews! For all you Mina (Minna?) fans, the woman with blue hair that follows Jack, I'm thinking of a story for her too. Review so I can post it!

-Saph


End file.
